The Betrayed and the Tournament of Legends
by SolarElementz
Summary: Ash was betrayed by his so called friends and now with his new family and friends they enter the Tournament of Legends. Will this be their time to shine or will they be defeated? find out here. Ash X Harem, Aura Guardian Ash and OC, Smarter Ash
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey boys and girls it's the 261 Dragons of Dakota and I wanted to welcome you to my Ash Betrayed story. The inspiration for this story is from all the Ash betrayed stories that I've read and I wanted to see if I could write one so here we are. Also this is a story written by JustinThePokemonMaster and me with it still being my story he just helps me with ideas and some others are from the other stories. Also this is an Ash X Harem story with 5 girls, one being a traitor, so hopefully it's not bad and OC's accepted so anyway on with story. Oh and the OC form is at the bottom any way enjoy the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon if I did my OC would be traveling with Ash**

Chapter 1

As our story begins we see a man at 6'2" standing on a hill wearing a light yellow and green muscle shirt, red shorts, a red and black hat covering jet black raven hair, wearing a mega bracelet, and red sandals while overlooking a house and people who he calls his family ever since that day 8 years ago, but he won't look back on that day cause it brings back bad memories and feelings. **(A/n If you've read any Ash Betrayed story then you know the flashback and Im going to save you the trouble, also they were banned from the leagues and performing.)**

As he looks over the island he sees the Rocket trio playing a game of cards, Serena and Bonnie practicing performing, Max and Clemont and Justin doing a battle royale, but he notices that there is one less person down there so he sends out aura to look but can't find who he's looking for.

"Wow he's gotten good at hiding his aura, but I hope he knows that he still can't hit me." As he says this, he dodges an Aura Sphere aimed for him.

"Really Caleb, you think you can get me like that. You must try harder although you did a good job concealing your aura." The man said over his shoulder where we see another man at 6'0" walking from behind a tree dressed in a blue and orange jacket with an orange shirt underneath, A necklace holding a custom made blue and orange pokeball for his partner, a pair of blue headphones over his ears that holds a key stone, blue cargo pants, and orange Nikes.

"Damn, I thought I had you this time and also thanks for the compliment Ash." The second man now known as Caleb said.

"You're welcome, and how is that other Pokémon coming along." Said the first man now known as Ash as he looked at Caleb who was looking at a Green and Yellow pokeball.

"It's still not accepting me as a friend or partner, and I just don't know how to get it to accept me."

"Well, I would suggest that you get to know it's heart's desire and why it won't accept you, but I would suggest that for later cause right now we need to go gather everyone cause something is coming in fast to the island."

"Ok let's go."

After 20 minutes of getting everyone together the whole gang was gathered outside to stop what ever was coming and just in case it came to a fight everyone had their partners out Max with Galade, Serena with Delphox, Bonnie with Dedenne, Clemont with Chesnaught, Caleb with Garchomp, Justin with Absol, James with Malamar, Jessie with Gourgeist, Meowth, Wobbufet who's always out now, and Ash with his always faithful buddy Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Alright guys if it comes down to it let loose your strongest attack."

"Right!" screamed everyone

After 10 minutes of waiting they see a speck on the horizon coming fast and on inspection it turns out it is a Pidgeot carrying a letter on it's leg and a package in it's beak.

" **Delivery for the residents of Mystery Island."** The pidgeot said

"Thank you pidgeot you did great go back to your trainer." Caleb said petting Pidgeot before he left.

"So what's the letter say Ash." Justin asked.

"It says."

" _Dear residents of Mystery Island_

 _I hope this letter reaches you in time_ _and that you would want to participate in the upcoming Tournament Of Legends held here in my home region the Tulsa Region, also I know you are banned from participating in anything league or performance wise but I'll tell you more if you meet me here before the tournament starts. Oh and the traitors are participating so you can get your revenge._

 _Professor Elric_

 _P.S. Scott says to tell you that you are hard to find man Ash and that there is someone waiting for you here at the tournament, well any way Adios."_

After reading the letter they open the package to find new pokedex's in there with everybody's names on one except for the Rocket trio and so they took their respective pokedex's:

Ash – Red

Serena – Pink

Clemont – Yellow

Bonnie – Pink/Yellow

Max – Green

Caleb – Blue/Orange

Justin – Silver

After taking his or her pokedex's everybody was stunned by the sudden development.

"Awesome let's go it's our time to shine and to get back at who betrayed us all those years ago." Caleb said about to run off with max and bonnie to go pack his bags

"Hold it Caleb it said he is a Professor so that means that he got oaks letter about us abusing our pokemon." Justin said with Serena and Clemont agreeing

"Ok well it's up to Ash to decide if we go or not, so what do you say Ash should we go or not go."

"I say we go to the tournament cause this is our time and nothing can stop us now."

"Yeah!" Everyone screamed and left to go get ready for the Tournament but Caleb stayed behind for some reason

"Dang we didn't even do anything this time." Said James a little depressed

"Yeah but maybe we have a bigger role in all this." Jessie said

"Yeah I'm sure we do I mean after all da real boss wouldn't abandon us." Meowth said

"You are absolutely correct Meowth cause the one writing this has big plans for you guys." Said Caleb from behind them

"Ahh don't do that Caleb, but thanks for cheering us up." Said James as he, Jessie, and Meowth left to go pack

"There you go Boss and good luck with the story." Said Caleb looking up at the sky

 **A/n Well there you go guys the first chapter is done and the story has begun.**

 **Also age update:**

 **Max/ Bonnie – 16**

 **Justin/Caleb – 22**

 **Ash/Serena/Clemont – 24**

 **James/Jessie – 32**

 **Here's the Oc form**

 **Name –**

 **Age –**

 **Description (like what they wear and if their pokemon can mega evolve and the item they use) –**

 **Poke 1 :**

 **Moves**

 **Poke 2:**

 **Moves**

 **Poke 3:**

 **Moves**

 **Poke 4:**

 **Moves**

 **Poke 5:**

 **Moves**

 **Poke 6:**

 **Moves**

 **And anyone who sends one in is on Ash's side and also send them through message or review**

 **And now Adios until next time don't forget to R &R**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Heyo guys and girls it's me the 261 Dragons of Dakota and I'm back with the second chapter of The Betrayed and The Tournament of Legends, in this chapter the group meets three new people and there's a battle as well and there is another girl added to the harem which will be starting to form in a few more chapters or when I feel like it. Oh and when they got their pokedex's I forgot to mention in the letter that they were able to participate sooooory about that. Also its gonna be a little romance in the beginning so please don't hate just wanted to tell ya.**

 **Reviews:**

 **To everyone who submitted an OC they were accepted and will be used at some point but right now there's only three that will be used on this chapter**

 **SoraGao3 – thank you for the criticism and ill try to do better but just to tell you there is something bigger coming just trust me**

 **Anyway enough of that its time for the chapter**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Pokémon T_T**

 **Chapter 2 New friends and a battle**

 **At the Airport in Hallow town in the Tulsa region**

"Come on Sis we are going to be late to registration." Said one girl with pink hair and blue eyes, wearing a green shirt and a blue skirt, a flower in her hair that has a stone in the middle, and light pink lipstick

"Calm down Ally your going to attract attention to us and I don't need it right now." Said another girl that was a little ways behind her with red hair and blue eyes, wearing a red shirt and a red skirt with a bow in her hair with a stone also in the middle, and light pink lipstick.

"Yeah your right sorry Selina." Said Ally

"Hey it's ok you're a little excited since it's been a while since your last tournament." Said Selina

"Not only that but maybe there are some cute guys here too, like that one over there." Said Ally blushing a little bit and pointing to where the group was now landing.

Selina looked in the direction that her sister was pointing and blushed when she saw the cutest guy ever with his messy darkness hair, blue and orange jacket, headphones around his neck, a necklace with a pokeball on it, orange shirt, blue cargo pants, and orange shoes, and in that instant she knew he would be hers but thought that he might have a girlfriend but it wouldn't hurt to check.

Ally on the other hand was looking at the guy on the other side of Selina's crush who had raven black hair, a trench coat over a yellow T-shirt, a bracelet on his right arm, black pants, and black shoes, and also wondered if he had a girlfriend.

 **With the Group after landing in Hallow town**

"Alright guys we're here let's go find this professor and then register." Said Ash

"Let's hold off on that for a second because there are some girls staring at you and Caleb over there." Said Justin pointing in the direction of Selina and Ally

Caleb and Ash looked over to where he was pointing and what they saw shocked them. Ash saw a girl in a green shirt and a blue skirt and thought she looked cute, but what Caleb saw was different he saw the most beautiful girl on earth with red hair, red shirt and skirt, a bow in her hair who looked 19 and wanted to find out more so he started to walk over to her.

 **Back to Ally and Selina**

After about 20 minutes of staring they realize that one of the guys was walking up to them or more specifically Selina.

"Oh my god Selina that cute guy is walking up here."

"Be quiet Ally he might hear you."

"I already have heard and I'm flattered that you think that way about me." Said Caleb walking up to them overhearing their conversation and glad that the beautiful girl thought of him like that.

"Eep, dang you have good ears to hear us from that far and also may I ask for a name cutie." Said Selina

"Oops sorry my mistake I'm Caleb and may I ask your name." Caleb said rubbing the back of his neck

"Oh um my name is Selina, and this is my sister Ally." Selina said while thinking, _"Dang please stop rubbing your neck you look even more cute that way and man would I love to kiss you right now."_

"Well it's my pleasure to meet such beautiful ladies especially you." Caleb said while grabbing Selina's hand and kissing it, "I also want to know if you, Selina, will go out with me this weekend and if you and your sister would like to join us to go register for the tournament."

"Um uh s-s-s-sure I would love to go out with you and we'd be happy to." Said Selina while blushing heavily, and while thinking "Yes he actually asked me out!"

Meanwhile Caleb was thinking, "Awesome she said yes."

"Uh hello love birds can we go and register now." Ally said in a hurry to go register and meet Caleb's friends especially the one with the black hair. That snapped them out of their trance to see that Ally wanted to go so they separated both blushing heavily.

"Oh um yeah, come on I'll introduce you to my friends." Said Caleb walking off with the girls beside him.

 **With the Group**

"Finally I thought he'd never get back." Max said ready to meet the professor and be able to register.

"Yeah I know what you mean," said Justin, "Come on Caleb Hurry up!" yelling at Caleb to hurry up and so they do.

"Hey guys I wanted to introduce you to Selina and Ally, they are sisters and competitors in the tournament." Said Caleb when he got up to them and said girls waved to the group and wondered how Caleb knew they were competitors. 

"It was easy you both have a mega item and six pokeballs full of Pokémon on your belts." Said Caleb

"Oh ok so who are your friends?" asked Ally wanting to know what the name of the one with raven black hair is.

"Oh yeah this is Bonnie, Max, Clemont, Serena, James, Jessie, Meowth, Wobbufet, My best friend Justin, and Satoshi." As he said their names said person nodded and said hi to the girls.

" _So that cute guys name is Satoshi huh."_ Thought Ally not really paying attention to what was happening

"Hey Ally are you coming." Called Selina which shook Ally out of her thoughts and ran up to the group who was walking to the Pokémon center.

"Coming." Called Ally running up to them

 **A little ways away**

"Ok time to see how strong that guy in the blue clothes is." Said a teen wearing a white shirt, a black jacket, red pants, grey fedora, black shoes, a black bag, and a mega bracelet. "You ready partner maybe we finally have a challenge." He said while talking to a pokeball, which shook in response. "Alright lets go."

 **In the Pokémon Center**

"Hello may I help you today." Asked Nurse Joy

"Yes me and my friends want to register for the tournament." Said Ash

"Ok I will need to see your pokedex's for a second please."

"Ok I'll go first." Said Max handing Nurse joy his Pokedex who put it in a machine that showed his name and his information, after all that left the screen the Pokedex came out and then nurse joy gave him his Pokedex back who took it back with a smile.

This continued with Bonnie, Clemont, Serena, Justin, Ally, Selina, Caleb, and then Ash who asked nurse joy to keep his name a secret and just call him Satoshi.

After all that was over the group headed over to the cafeteria, but before they could they hear someone shout out to them.

"Hey, Guy in the blue clothes I challenge you to a two on two battle out on the battle field in 10 minutes be there or I'll make you pay!" Shouted the guy from earlier who ran out presumably to the battlefield.

"Um ok that was weird but hey why not it will be a good work out for the real thing." Said Caleb walking out with the group behind him to see how strong this other guy was.

After a little bit of a walk the gang arrived at the battlefield with the guy who challenged Caleb already on the other side.

"Finally you're here now let's get to it." Said the guy.

"Hold on a second I want to know who my opponent is I think it would be fair, mine names Caleb."

"Oh right mine is Zach sorry about that."

"It's alright now shall we do this."

"Yeah let's go"

"This will be a 2 on 2 battle between Caleb and Zach, when one side is out of usable Pokémon the battle is over, Begin." Said Clemont

"Alright lets blaze ahead go Talonflame." Zach said throwing out a red and grey bird Pokémon.

"Let's show them our beat go Eve." Caleb said throwing out a black cat-like Pokémon with yellow rings on it's head, legs, and tail.

"Let's start off strong and increase our speed use flame charge."

"Don't let them get close spin on your back and use Dark pulse."

Talonflame hears his trainer and covers himself in flames and charges toward eve who starts spinning on his back and sending out a pulse of darkness (Anybody know what im getting at there ;) ) stopping Talonflame in his tracks while also damaging him.

"Awesome we got him just where we want now use toxic into curse."

"No get away Talonflame with flame charge."

Eve stops spinning and then shoots a glop of purple gunk at Talonflame who barely dodges while raising his speed, but then a kind of ghost nail appears over Eve and nails into him showing a blue light meaning that his speed has decreased, but then a red light appears showing that his attack and defense increased.

 **On the stands**

"Well this round is over." Max said

"How is that?" Selina asked

"Well Caleb just used curse to lower speed but raised Eve's attack and defense which now makes it hard to even get even a little bit of damage on him." Max explained

"Wait why is it hard to get damage on his Pokémon?" Selina asked still puzzled

"Well Eve's defense has always been high and now that he's raised it up it is at its max, which makes it hard to defeat, I mean only me and Satoshi have been able to defeat him and that was hard enough as it is." Justin said interrupting.

"Oh ok now I get it, thank you for explaining that." Selina said while thinking, _"Man he is even more amazing then I thought now I know im going to make him mine."_

"No problem." Justin and max

 **Back to the battle**

"Alright you ready Eve." Caleb called to his pokemon

"Umbreon." Eve called back

"Alright lets end this in two more shots, use shadow ball on my call.

"Alright Talonflame while they are just standing there get in close and use steel wing."

Talonflame heard the command and started charging at Eve with his wings as tough as steel while Eve just stands there waiting for his trainer's command and as soon as Talonflame was close, Caleb yells "Now", and at that point Eve shoots of a purple blob of energy which collides with the steel wing throwing up a cloud of smoke which glows blue for a little bit showing that Talonflame's special attack has been lowered.

"Nice now shoot off another shadow ball quick and end this."

"Oh no your not dodge it and use brave bird."

Eve shoots of the shadow ball, which Talonflame dodges and starts charging at Eve who also dodges and then uses shadow ball on Caleb's command, which hits Talonflame on the back and knocks him out of the sky and leaving him fainted.

"Talonflame is unable to battle which means Eve is the winner," Clemont called out, "Trainer call out your next pokemon."

"Grr I never thought I'd use you already buddy but come on out Aggron." Zach said while calling out a huge bipedal pokemon with Iron plates all over his body, and a metal band on its horn with a stone on it meaning it can mega evolve

"Alright Eve come back, ok it's your turn to show them the beat Go Mega G." Caleb said while tapping on the pokeball around his neck releasing a large dragon type pokemon, which has a metal band with music signs and a stone on its back fin

"Oh Ok so you want to make this a mega vs. mega battle huh." Caleb said

"Yep and your going down." Zach

"Ok this is a battle between Aggron and Garchomp," Clemont said, "Battle Begin!"

"Key Stone show our opponent our bond of steel, Mega Evolve!" Zach yelled out raising his right arm and touching the stone on the bracelet making bands of light come out and merge with the lights coming out of the band on Aggron's horn making a light envelop him and dispersing to show a new form of Aggron with more metal plates and his main horn longer and a dna sign appear above his head

"Ok that was cool but try this on for size, you ready partner." Caleb asked his partner.

"Gar Garchomp."

"Alright, Key Stone lets ride to the top through music, Mega Evolve!" Caleb yelled while lifting his headphones up over his ears while lowering his head down and touching the stone on there doing the same thing as Zach and Aggron did which made Garchomp mega evolve showing that his arms had become scythes, white spikes come out of his side, his tail fin to grow longer and his back fin to grow longer, and at the end of that Caleb raised his head to show his eyes glowing blue and orange.

 **On the stands**

"Ok um why are his eyes glowing like that." Selina asked

"Oh Caleb finally got serious." Justin said

"Wait you mean he wasn't even trying on the first battle."

"Nope he was just testing Zach's strength and also knew he would bring out his best pokemon to try and get an easy victory but in the end Zach will lose but im sure we will gain a new friend in the process as well as a rival for Caleb."

"Oh ok thanks again."

"No problem."

 **Back to the battle**

"Um are you ok over there." Zach said a little unnerved by Caleb's eyes.

"Yeah I'm ok so don't go easy on me at all let out your full power cause I want a real battle." Caleb said hoping to get a real battle.

"Don't worry I won't, Aggron use Heavy slam."

Aggron hears Zach and stats running at Garchomp but he dodges it by jumping up into the sky without even a command from Caleb.

"Good job Mega G now start a Draco meteor and swallow it then go into a Dragon rush."

Garchomp heard Caleb and started his Draco meteor and then swallowed it covering himself with a bluish-purplish glow which then glowed brighter due to him using dragon rush, and at that point he shot off like a rocket and slammed into Aggron sending him flying and land a few feet away from the battle field.

"Are you ok Aggron."

"Aggron."

"Alright then use double edge."

"Well this was fun but now its time to end this. Mega G stand there and when I give the signal unleash your most powerful flamethrower."

"Gar Garchomp."

When Aggron heard his trainer he got up and ran towards Garchomp with a white light behind him while Garchomp just stood there waiting for Caleb's signal, when Aggron was just a little ways away from hitting Caleb yelled "Now" and then Garchomp unleashed his flamethrower which collided with Aggron raising a cloud of smoke, after the smoke cleared it revealed a knocked out regular Aggron meaning that Garchomp won the battle.

"Aggron is unable to battle which means Caleb is the winner."

"Its ok Aggron we will get him next time," Zach said to his partner, "Thanks for the battle Caleb I guess I'll see ya around, Later." He also said while leaving

"Your welcome man and I hope we battle again soon." Caleb called to Zach who put up a hand in response while still walking away.

"Well that was fun." Caleb said

"Yeah it was at least the last part was, also good job on putting up that pulse counter shield." Satoshi said

"Thanks." Was all that Caleb could say before Selina came up and kissed him on his cheek making him blush.

"What was that for." Caleb said still blushing

"Oh nothing I just wanted to that's all."

"Well I'll take it, also I meant to ask where are we sleeping tonight cause I don't think we got rooms before we came out here."

"Don't worry about that cause while you were battling I went back inside and got us three rooms one for the girls, one for the boys, and one for team rocket." Ally said.

"Oh thanks now shall we head back cause I am starving and ready to eat who's with me." Caleb

"Me." Justin, max, ally, and Selina said at the same time.

"Alright then let's go." Caleb said before they hear a voice yell out to them and see two guys, and a girl walking towards them.

"Hey wait up." Yelled one of the guys.

The group stopped for a second for them to catch up to them.

"Phew thanks for stopping and if its no trouble may I ask if you are Satoshi and friends." Same guy

"Yes we are but who are you three." Satoshi asked

"Oh sorry we are the assistants of the professor, I'm…."

 **A/n Ahhh cliffhangers you got to love em or hate em I don't really care what you think about them but any way there you go guys the second chapter and sorry if the traitors weren't mentioned in this chapter but it's because they are not actually anywhere near the group until the tournament starts in chapter 4 but anyway sorry about the romance stuff at the top again but I had to put it, anyway hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to R &R**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey everybody The 261 Dragons of Dakota is back with the third chapter of The Betrayed and The Tournament of Legends in this chapter we meet the assistants of the professor, who are also in the tournament, and then we have another little meeting with three more OCs so basically there will be Six OCs introduced in this chapter**

 **Reviews**

 **Stevexclax – there was a poll to see who would be added to ash's harem and may won**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own pokemon T_T**

 _ **When we last left our group Caleb had a battle with a guy named Zach and then they had just met three new people who call themselves assistants of professor Elric lets see who these guys are and what happens next**_

 **Chapter 3**

 **The meeting with the professor and some new friends**

"Alright then let's go." Caleb said before they hear a voice yell out to them and see two guys, and a girl walking towards them.

"Hey wait up." Yelled one of the guys.

The group stopped for a second for them to catch up to them.

"Phew thanks for stopping and if its no trouble may I ask if you are Satoshi and friends." Same guy

"Yes we are but who are you three." Satoshi asked

"Oh sorry we are the assistants of the professor, I'm Tal, what up." Said the guy who yelled at them who has red hair, red eyes, red glasses, and a red and orange jacket that looks like a flame, a red and orange shirt, red cargo pants, red trainers, and an anklet that had a stone on it.

"I'm Edge, nice to meet you." Said the other guy doing a two finger salute with black hair, green eyes, wearing a black shirt under an unzipped black jacket with tackies, black pants, and black trainers

"I-I-I'm Carrie." Said the girl who had blue hair, blue eyes, a purple skirt and purple shirt wearing a blue and purple headband that had a stone in the middle, she also stuttered and blushed a little bit when she saw Clemont, who didn't catch it but Bonnie did who did her signature line.

"Carrie you're a keeper please take care of my brother." Said bonnie going down on to one knee and holding out her hand which resulted in Carrie blushing some more and making Clemont finally notice Carrie for the first time and taking in her appearance while thinking, _"Wow I cant believe im no just noticing her but she's really cute but right now I've got to stop Bonnie."_

"Aipom arm 2.0 go." Clemont said pressing a button on his backpack that released a bigger version of the Aipom arm, which grabbed bonnie by her collar and then he carried her away with Carrie watching them leave.

"Um is that normal?" Tal asked

"Yeah we just got used to it, but what's weird is that she hasn't done that in years."

"Huh ok."

With the siblings

"Bonnie why are you starting this again?"

"Because you like her silly, why else." Bonnie said sticking out her tongue

"N-N-NO I don't." Clemont said blushing and stuttering

"I knew it you like her." Bonnie said jumping up and down

"Ok, but you can't tell her or I'll tell Max that you like him." Clemont said with a sigh and a smile

"No I don't." Bonnie said blushing like a tamato berry

"You know you can't hide it from me, you've liked him ever since the day that he saved you from those zangoose."

"Yeah that's true but please please please don't tell him."

"Ok I won't, so lets go back to our friends."

"Ok!"

Back to the group

While the siblings were talking the group were talking to Tal, Edge, and Carrie and found out that Tal is actually the son of Blaine the gym leader in kanto and will inherit the gym on his 25th birthday which was two years away and also found out that he loves fire types which is why he is a shoo in to inherit the gym unlike his sister who only has a Charizard and doesn't care about the gym, while Edge was a complete mystery and wouldn't say anything, while Carrie was watching out for Clemont and didn't really hear any of the conversation.

"Hey guys here comes Bonnie and Clemont." Max told the gang

"Hey sorry about that but everything is fine now." Clemont said walking up to the gang

"Ok that's good so how about we go meet this professor Elric now alright." Satoshi

"Ok follow me." Edge said leaving not waiting to see if the group was following

20 minutes later

"Ok guys here we are the lab of Professor Elric." Tal said gesturing to the large two- story building in front of the group that has a large field in the back where the group can see many different pokemon.

"Oh at all the pokemon." Max and Bonnie said looking at all the pokemon

"Yeah with this being the main lab out of all the smaller labs in the Tulsa region we house all of the pokemon that the trainers that we sponsor here." Edge said

"Wow that must be a lot of trainers." Satoshi remarked

"Actually this only our three trainers pokemon the rest are wild." Carrie said finally talking

"Wow only three trainers they must be really good to have this many pokemon." Caleb said amazed by that

"Yeah they are good and all three of them should be here today they were invited to the tournament, lets go see if they are here now, come on." Tal said trying to hurry everyone up to get into the lab

When the group got into the lab they saw that it wasn't that much different from any other lab, but they also saw four people talking to each other, one wearing a lab coat over a green shirt and wearing green glasses.

"Hey Professor we're back and we brought Satoshi and the gang." Tal yelled out to the group that was talking

"Ah Satoshi and company I am glad you made it here safely." Said the Man in the lab coat when he walked up to them

"Yes we are and Im guessing that you are Professor Elric if im not mistaken." Satoshi

"Yes I am and I would like to introduce you to my sponsored trainers." Elric said waving his hands over for the other three trainers to join them.

"Hey guys I heard what happened and im sorry it turned out that way but im glad you are here and also I'm Quincy." Said a guy with dark skin, brown eyes and short black curly hair. Wearing a black baseball cap, red football jersey with the number 3 on the front and back, jean shorts that go past his knees and black and white sneakers, also wearing a 24 karat gold Octillery necklace.

"I'm Abel, nice to meet you and this is my partner Minun." Said a boy with white skin, blue eyes and brown middle length hair, wearing a Blue T-shirt with lightning bolts all over it, camouflage pants, a necklace with a stone on it, blue shoes with white laces pointing to a small blue and tan pokemon that has minus signs on his cheeks sitting on his trainers shoulder.

"I'm Maeve and this is Crystal Rose." Said a girl with fair skin, long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and brown eyes, athletically built, wearing a black jacket, a grey Cycling cap, a purple scarf, a dark purple shirt, dark grey boots, black pants, and a yellow mega ring bracelet pointing to a pokemon that has white hair, a light green body, and purple and gray flowers as its hands whose trainer was looking at Justin with a little bit of a blush on her cheeks which Crystal Rose saw and looked to where her trainer was looking and saw that the dark blond haired trainer also had a faint blush on his face.

"Alright well now that the introductions are done how about we talk about why y'all are here." Suggested professor Elric

"Yeah we could do that or we could have a battle between our mega evolution trainers versus yours." Satoshi suggested looking at Abel who was looking back with a grin on his face. The same could be said for Caleb and Tal, Justin and Maeve, and Max and Carrie.

"Um ok I guess that's fine as long as its ok with you guys." Said Professor Elric looking at Tal, Abel, Maeve, and Carrie, all of who nodded in agreement at the statement

"Alright then follow me to the battle field." Elric said leading them to the battlefield, which was in the ranch. "Alright so how is this going to work what's the type of battle that ya'll are doing."

"We are doing a one on one battle with a random opponent, cause here in my hat is our names and you are each going to take turns drawing out of the hats and who ever you draw is your opponent, alright." Satoshi said with his hat off showing the pieces of papers.

"Alright I'm first." Said Tal walking up to Satoshi's hat and drawing a name. "I got Max." Tal said again with a smile looking at the young trainer who smiled back.

This went on with Carrie drawing Justin, Maeve drawing Caleb, and Abel getting Satoshi.

"Alright now that that is over lets talk with our group and then we can get on to the first which is Tal versus Max, Ok." Satoshi suggested to which everyone agreed

With the boys

"Ok what is everyone's strategy." Satoshi

"Well I'm using Gallade." Max

"I'm using Absol" Justin

"Ok since everyone is using their mega pokemon then I'm using Sceptile."

"I'm actually using Umbreon for my match." Caleb

"Wait why not Garchomp he is your mega so why not use him." Max

"'Cause I want to show everyone our special evolution."

"Wait you don't mean that evolution do you, I mean you haven't even used it in a real battle yet." Justin said with Caleb nodding

"Ok well if that's what you want to do we can't stop you." Satoshi

"Thanks guys."

"Ok can we go now I'm ready to battle?" Max

"Alright let's get back to everyone im sure Tal's ready to." Satoshi

Back with everyone

"Ok is everyone ready for the first battle."

"Yep get ready little dude cause I'm gonna win."

"Yeah right we'll see about that."

"Ok this is a one on one battle between Tal and Max, trainers send out your pokemon." Clemont

"Ok Hari lets fly through the storm and towards our destiny." Tal called out releasing a huge orange lizard with wings and a flame on his tail that roared to the sky releasing a small flamethrower.

"That was good but check out my partner, lets look through lies and see the truth go Gallade." Max called out releasing the male final evolution of ralt's evolutionary chain.

"Ok battle begin."

"Alright Hari start this off with wing attack." Tal said to the orange lizard.

Hari heard the command and flew up into the sky and then shot down towards Gallade with his wings glowing but Gallade with a good call from Max dodged and then sent of a slash of dark energy which sent Charizard back to Tal. 

"Ok now I think it's time to really get serious what do you think Hari."

Hari roared in an approving tone and that was all Tal needed cause he then bent down and touched his anklet.

"Alright, Key Stone, show our opponent our bond of fire and our flying spirit, Mega Evolve!" Tal shouted touching the Key Stone on his Anklet making lights come out and merge with the lights coming out of Hari's Mega Stone covering him in a pink light that dispersed a few seconds later showing Hari in his Y form (If you've played X and Y you'd know what I mean), who roared showing his strength while the DNA symbol dissipates.

"That was nice but checkout ours Key Stone, lets see through the lies and find the truth Mega Evolve!'' Max yelled before touching the stone on his glasses that initiated Gallade's mega evolution which when ended showing him in his mega-evolved form (Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire games if you've played them).

"Alright now it's time to really battle." Tal

"Okay Hari/Gallade use …"

A/n Mwhahahahahaha another cliff hanger and I know its after a two month wait but I haven't had a lot of free time on my hands with work and school but anyway for the next chapter who do YOU think will win their battles and what is this special evolution that Caleb is talking about find out next time on The Betrayed And The Tournament Of Legends. Also The poll is over the winning story is Journey For Destiny which should hopefully be out in two to three weeks in the least but other than that its peace out from codename: The 261 Dragons of Dakota any way R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry guys not a chapter I'm just here to tell you that the stories on here will not be updated for a while but I'm also here to tell y'all that if y'all have WattPad then go on there and follow TheFatefulUmbreon which is me and read my new stories it will really help any thank y'all and HAPPY SUMMER!


	5. Announcement

Hey guys it's me and I'm here to say that I'm going to start this story over cause it just feels too rushed for my liking but I will be keeping a few characters like threecharacters and that's it cause with all the characters you guys sent in and  
between work and my fanfiction on Wattpad I can't keep up with everything

The three characters I'm keeping are the three I introduced in the second chapter  
Selina  
Ally

Zach

Sorry guys if I didn't pick yalls but everyone knows that writing with too many characters is hard but I still might have use for y'all later on once I get everything settled

That's all I had to say so be on the lookout for the updated chapters also the other three won't be deleted cause I'm going to keep them to see how much different my writing really is alright that's all from me now off to go do something bye

 ***Disappears in puff of smoke***


End file.
